Jesse's Gemstone
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Takes place after Crystal heart. Jessie is convinced that Syrus is a friend till his heart begins telling him that he may be more than that. But what happens when Jaden gets in the middle of their relationship? Crystalshipping inside.
1. The start of a new love

Maricksage: I got a good if not any response to Crystal heart and was possessed to do this follow up. I hope it is as good as I intend it to be and hope you all will enjoy it. Anyways here we go.

I do not own Yugi-oh GX at all as you can see…so enjoy.

As the chill from the winter died down round Duel Academy students entered the new term of their school year. In the Obelisk blue dorm all seemed quiet in the room where only one soul was awake. His name was Jessie, he tiptoed around the room trying to keep sounds low. It was far too early to arouse his roommate from his peaceful sleep. His laced up his shoes and tiptoed past the bed where he had insisted his roommate sleep trying to avoid wakening him to grab his deck and duel disk.

When he did he had only managed a step before a small moan of discomfort froze him in his tracks. He turned around to see him look up at him with large and round grey eyes still dazed in the pool of sleep. "Jessie-kun? Aniki why are you awake so early today?" He asked?

Jessie knelt beside the bed and he pet his friend on the head "Sorry to have woke you up Syrus, I just kind of wanted an early start today. I just thought you looked so content laying there and I just couldn't wake you."

Jessie smiled when Syrus rested his head back on the pillow and he smiled sweetly, he looked so much like an innocent child in the midst of all the chaos that surrounded him. He hated to admit the truth of his early rising, it was because of a small nuisance named Jaden Yuki who cursed Syrus and him for different reasons. Jessie preferred to say that Jaden just didn't see things the way he should. Syrus had only a month ago confessed his love to Jaden and was crudely rejected. But he was now on the way of healing and Jessie was there as his emotional balance. He wished there where more but for now that was all Syrus ever asked for.

"Jessie…do you really have to go? I want you to stay here so that we can look over our decks before school." Syrus said with a whine. Jessie sighed and brought the covers over him again and gave him his stuffed bear and said "I know I promised but I need to do something first, I was called and I need to see what is the deal."

"Syrus' smile bent into a sad frown and he looked fearful as he asked "Is it Jay again? Please don't go to him, just ignore him like always…please I can't let him convince you to leave me." Syrus clung to Jessie's arm and hi saw the tears fill Syrus' eyes.

He soothingly used his free hand to rub over his younger friend's forearm to make his grip ease. "I know but he won't stop messaging me and I need to find out why, I know it's because of our…circumstances but still. We need to do all we can to try and help clear this up. I just…"

Jessie looked into bright grey eyes and said softly "I just couldn't bear for him to hurt you again." Syrus looked down at his hands and he softly begged "Please…do what you must but come back to me okay?"

"I promise you that I will Syrus you know I will." Jessie said as he stood and he smiled seeing Syrus looking satisfied with his answer and he said "I will be back soon, I'll wake you up when I get back."

When he left Syrus cuddled his bear close and nuzzled it and he hoped that Jessie spoke the truth.

Jessie waited by the lighthouse as Jaden had asked and still he hadn't come. "Oh that Jaden has a lot of nerve calling me here like this. If this is a trick then I will so kill him."

His thoughts where interrupted by a laugh that came from a figure that was shadowed in the shadows of early morning. "Jessie, I assure you that I wasn't planning anything like that to deceive you." Jaden gave Jessie the coldest of stares and he said in a monotone "What do you want? I doubt you are here to simply just to talk."

Jaden met him and with a smirk he said "I'm on to you Anderson, I see all too clearly what you're doing to Syrus and to everyone else."

Jessie took a step back and his posture became defensive "What in the world are you talking about?" Jaden laughed again, his face portrayed that he knew something that Jessie didn't that made him profusely angry. "What is it Jaden? Quit toying with me!"

"Oh someone's getting angry." Jaden teased lightly. Jessie growled and his fist clenched tightly he was close to hitting Jaden in the jaw but kept his cool. "Jaden if there is a point get to it before I make you regret it."

Jaden's eyes narrowed and he got closer to which Jessie backed away "My point? You really sure you want to know my point?" Jessie wasn't likening the dripping passion coming from Jaden's voice right now and he was scared of him now instead of his original anger. "Just what are you doing, why all the secrecy?" Jessie demanded.

Jaden came closer still and his posture became somewhat suggestive as Jessie was backed into the wall of the lighthouse on the pier. He leaned in close and he whispered "I have no secrets with you Jess…but tell me…" He leaned in and nuzzled the hollow of Jessie's neck and whispered "Is there more to you and Syrus than you'd care to admit?"

Jessie blushed like mad and he struggled out of Jaden's grip and his face was a beet red in what was a cross between anger, embarrassment. Jaden laughed and he smugly said "Seems I was correct in my assumptions…I know you and I will say this that if you do not quit manipulating him I will expose you and Syrus will never come near you again."

Jessie froze and his eyes widened, the thought of Syrus leaving made him feel oddly empty inside and his heart weighed into his chest. "Consider my words, Jessie." Jaden said as he turned and walked away. Jessie was in a stunned state till his heart came to and he felt the sudden need to return to the boy in question. He broke into a run to get back to his dorm to where Syrus probably still lay sleeping.

_Meanwhile…_

Syrus had been restless ever since Jessie left to see Jaden and was pacing the room in a worried fashion. His stuffed bear cuddled tightly in his arms. He final sat down and set aside his bear he looked outside and frowned. He hoped Jaden didn't do anything bad to Jessie. Since their falling out things had been rough between them. They had gotten into several fights both verbal and physical. Syrus only wished for peace between them but it seemed impossible to come to a compromise.

Getting up he went to the closet and pulled out his uniform and then began to undo the buttons of his nightshirt to occupy his thoughts. '_Jessie said that Jaden was just trying to talk…I know that is just a story. I wish they didn't fight, but what could I do?'_

He shed the shirt off his shoulders and folded it up and put it away, just then the door burst open and Jessie came in and at the same time was calling to him. Syrus turned to him and Jessie blushed deeply when he saw him. His body was thin and slightly toned much like a child. His skin was only comparable to porcelain and the pink across his face only made him even cuter. Jessie looked away sharply and said in a rushed tone "I am so sorry Syrus…I just was worried…and I should have knocked…."

Syrus shook his head and pulled on his dark brown turtleneck and went over to Jessie and timidly said "It's…fine Jess, no harm no foul. It's not like I am a girl right so it isn't a big deal." Jessie wished Syrus knew how wrong he was, he looked back and smiled seeing the gentle look on his face, he was truly an angel the way he forgave so easily. Even to those who didn't deserve it. His mind flashed to Jaden and he shivered slightly and he said softly "You had better go finish getting ready and we can get going to class."

Syrus nodded and left into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Jessie plopped down on the bed and he closed his emerald eyes in deep thought. How could he act like that just by seeing Syrus like he had? But his bared skin somehow had triggered something inside his heart. But could it have been what Jaden had said that made his emotions go off like they had, or was it just him.

The day progressed slowly for Jessie after that and his loss of attention didn't escape Syrus' notice and on several occasions he asked if he was okay. Jessie faked a smile and told him he was fine. But in his heart he knew better something was stirring and he wanted to know if it was true or just mixed up fears from Jaden's words. He had to know…

Was he in love with Syrus Truesdale?

Wow a cliffie! I am so loving this I plan to have him do a journal entry every chapter that is if it sounds like a good idea to you all. So tell me what you think. Read and review


	2. The path to follow

I felt inclined to continue this story as it happens now that I have no big projects in the works so as always I do not own Yugi-oh GX or any characters in this story at all

I felt inclined to continue this story as it happens now that I have no big projects in the works so as always I do not own Yugi-oh GX or any characters in this story at all.

That afternoon Jesse stayed in his dorm room while Syrus had left to see his still loyal friends. He turned him down on the offer to go with him. After the events of that morning he was in no shape to spend any time with the young cyan haired boy. He lay on the bed where he had slept and he sighed deeply. He wondered if Jaden in his own twisted way was right. Could he be in love with Syrus? He shook his head the thought simply unreasonable in his mind. "I can't love him it isn't possible at all…we're just friends…friends…"

His thought trailed to the sight he had seen that morning, Syrus' bared body of a child and he blushed as he thought of how beautiful he looked. He shook his head again. Growling at his wandering mind he couldn't think such things of Syrus. But even so he couldn't help how cute he was…he thoughtfully reached for the bear that Syrus loved so and looked at it. "What do you think? Am I crazy for liking him like that?"

The bear was silent and he sighed, he had to admit it made sense but even so he wasn't Jaden… so he wouldn't try to be. He sat up and left the room in search of something to occupy his thoughts and his mind came to a decision as he went to the beach to look at the sea, it always seemed to calm him after all. Arriving there he sat on the dunes and watched the sea's waves lightly spray at his feet and he smiled he felt better more at peace till another noise broke said peace.

Jessie looked to his left to find someone face planted in the sand and he jumped up and raced over to help "Are you alright?" He said in a rush helping the person up. He gasped as he recognized the face as Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' elder brother and pop star wanna be. "Yeah, just another wipe out as usual, thanks Jess."

Jesse smiled in relief happy that he was alright. "You looked distressed is everything okay, the band doing alright?" Jesse blanked till he remembered that everything was a music reference with him. "I suppose…well to be honest…no…"

"Come on spill it Jesse you look like something is deep on your mind." Jesse blushed and said "Well…I think I like someone…but…he likes someone else…and I just don't think that I am supposed to feel this way about him…"

Atticus smirked and said "I see you wanna sing your rhapsody love song to him but your afraid you'll hit all the wrong notes?"

Jesse took a second to figure out what he had said and nodded in agreement. "Well there is only one thing to do, sing my friend! Sing to him, make him see your love is true and make him understand how you long for him to delve into the depths of your desire…" He paused in dramatic tension and Jesse looked a little thrown but said sheepishly "Y-y-yeah but I don't want to over do it he isn't exactly full in his heart, he's a bit broken hearted at the moment."

"All the more reason to sing to him, mend his wounds and learn to sing in harmony together for life, for love, for song!" Atticus flourished his arms to emphasize his point to which Jesse laughed gently at. "I suppose so…I guess I could try…"

"That's the spirit now go, go to him and sing with your heart and soul!" Atticus said flourishing his arms again. Jesse stood and said "I will…" But as he walked away he thought '_geez…that did me no good…now I am even more confused as what to do…'_

Meanwhile in the dorm room Syrus had just retuned and was in the bathroom taking a shower to rid himself of the salt that the sea had given him. '_I so should kill Hasselberry for making me fall into the ocean like that, and he know I cant swim…I'll make him pay for this.'_ He massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair unaware that Jesse was on the way back. As he emerged he pulled on his pale blue night shirt and struggled into them and a pair of matching shorts and left the bathroom rubbing his dampened hair with a towel. He crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged on the bed as he started to brush out his hair and waited for his roommate to return. That was till said roommate burst in and paused to see Syrus in mid brush watch his gaze. He smiled and said "Hey there little buddy, sorry I got in late ran into Atti, and he was at the beach you know."

Syrus smiled in turn and said "Yeah I saw him earlier with the others. I had a lot of fun except for the par about Hasselberry 'accidently' pushed me into the ocean." Jesse smiled and joined him after pulling off his shoes. "He still pulling the whole I don't like you routine?"

Syrus nodded and he sighed, his hand putting down the brush and he said "He is so mean but I know he doesn't mean it he and the others really like me…except him…" Syrus trailed off looking down his eyes filling with familiar tears. Jesse saw him and said "Don't cry for him, it's more than he deserves."

But this didn't stop him from crying but Jesse reacted this time, he pulled him into his arms and said "Don't cry…I hate to see you cry, it hurts me…to see you in pain…" Syrus' eyes widened in understanding as they glowed he clutched Jesse's sleeve and he cried in his arms. That was till Jesse spoke again "You are so warm Syrus-chan…" This made Syrus pull away and Jesse lovingly caressed his cheek in his hand and said "Such a sweet face…tears do not suit you well at all."

He leaned in to which Syrus froze but did not flinch away his eyes started to fall closed till Jesse broke off scrambling off the bed and stammering "I-I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry…" He ran into the bathroom and he went to take a bath to cleanse himself, he felt so messed up and he hoped it could clear his mind. But Syrus felt his heart still pounding in his chest and his breathing was uneven. Had Jesse just…tried to kiss him? He shook his head but the touch of Jessie's hand over his cheek was to much to take against everything that was going on. He crawled under the covers and tried to sleep, he was disappointed when he fell into a vague state of unconsciousness. Jesse soon came out dressed in sapphire blue night shirt and shorts and he retreated to the desk he had and switched on the light hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy in the bed nearby. Removing a key from his pocket he opened the center drawer and removed a journal, his only safe place in the world. He need to speak his mind and this was the place to do so. He opened it and on a blank page began to write…

Dear Journal,

Today in one word was horrible, after seeing my friend Syrus nearly exposed I just haven't been in my right mind. I feel confused and messed up by this all and wonder if I am beginning to fall in love. I know I can't do that but I don't think my heart listens…I almost kissed him tonight…he didn't say anything about it but I can feel the tension, I get the feeling he will be avoiding me tomorrow. I hate this all I don't want Jaden to be right I can't love him I just want to help Syrus and nothing more or less…

But then why do I stray from that and begin to love him as I do? I am not Jaden and I can't try to change him…not after he has become so much better as each day passes I can't ever try to jeopardize that just because f my inner desire…but even so he is the sweetest angle ever to walk the earth…how can I ignore him…I just hope that an answer presents itself in due time…

-Jesse Anderson

Closing the journal he put it away locking it up again and turning out the light and going to the couch and laying down to try and get some sleep but like Syrus he drifted into a restless void struggling with his emotions.

I am back and I hope you like the chapter read and review please.


	3. Jaden's dark intrigue

I saw the whole idea in my mind on what to do next for this story so I have an angle in mind for Jaden so now let's have at it and on with the story. So this chapter I posted up for an Independence Day gift to DarkItachi22

I do not own Yugi–oh GX

The next morning Syrus was the first to stir from his restless sleep and stretched out his stiff arms and legs and got out of bed. He looked towards the couch where Jesse laid curled into a tight ball a slight pout upon his lips as he slept. Syrus smiled his mind replayed the previous nights event and he pushed it aside till he decided to awaken his roommate. He change into his uniform before returning out to see Jesse already waking up and when he turned slightly he blushed as he met silver eyes. Jesse stood up suddenly and bowed "I'm so sorry Syrus…last night I…I wasn't thinking I just lost it there…and I just." Jesse fumbled for words till Syrus helped him out a little.

"It's alright, you were just caught in the emotion of the moment. I am not upset with you at all so just forget it and lets go school will be starting soon." Syrus said cheerfully. Jesse nodded, "You go on ahead I'll meet up with you in class, save a set for me Sy."

"You got it aniki!" Syrus said and he left Jesse and headed towards the school his mind cleared and his heart light he felt oddly at ease. He truly knew Jesse meant no harm and was willing to shrug it off as just a brotherly thing. Even though his heart must have known otherwise but he was never one to wear his heart fully on his sleeve his could conceal thing well when he choose to. He still wrestled with his heart and that was enough to tangle with he didn't need more unwanted stress thrust upon him. He looked up as he passed his old dorm to see Jaden under one of the large oak trees looking his way at first he looked away as a pain he knew well leapt into his chest making his breath raged but before he even knew he had moved Jaden stood in his path a smile playing cross his lips. "Good morning Syrus…" He said sweetly.

Syrus bit his lip and said nothing trying to walk past him but Jaden still stood in his way. "Let me pass Yuki." Syrus said softly using Jaden's last name with silent insult. Jaden shook his head, "Why so upset little buddy? I wanted to talk to you is all, why do you want to run from me?"

Syrus tried to push past him and only managed three steps before his wrist was caught in Jaden's hand and his eyes felt the sting of hot tears burning his eyes. "Let me go now Yuki! I don't want to talk to you…" That was a lie and he knew it his heart pounded deeply in his chest as he felt his face turn red as Jaden chuckled and said "Oh little Syrus Truesdale… please don't act this way…I need to tell you something deeply important…please…"

Syrus didn't buy it in the least he knew Jaden was toying with him but the love he still held for him inside made him give Jaden the benefit of the doubt. He let his body relax and Jaden said the first words that Syrus had longed for him to say "I'm sorry Syrus…."

Syrus slowly breathed and he cried as he listened to those words and he whispered "Hold me Jaden…" Corny as the line was he had meant it and Jaden did just that as he drew him close and held him not as a friend would, but as a lover would. Jaden was stroking his cheek and his fingertips sometimes straying to trace his lips teasingly. He had to be imagining things but Jaden's voice came to him and disproved that theory. "Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?"

Syrus felt himself nod as Jaden led him to the dorms and to their old room. Syrus sat on the bottom bunk which was Jaden's and Jaden sat beside him. "So tell me why you needed me here." Syrus said. Jaden placed a hand on his cheek and said "I just wanted to tell you how guilty I've been feeling this past time since you expressed love to me…I want to give you a formal answer."

Syrus pilled away and yelled "What more is there to say you rejected me and now after torturing and breaking my heart and doing more and more damage you want to hurt me more! You are the lowest creature that lives on the planet!" Then in a swift movement Jaden kissed him eve so gently and cut off Syrus' angry rage and letting it linger only a moment he let go and saw the lost look in his eyes as he stared into his eyes. "You're blushing…" Jaden teased lightly.

Syrus' eyes closed halfway and he sighed his breathing rough and ragged all he uttered was a soft "Why?" Jaden smiled and said "I have seen the error of my actions…I realized that I do not desire a female like Alexis…" He unbuttoned the blazer and removed it. "I need someone innocent and frail…someone I can teach…how to love someone…"

Syrus was lost for words as he was laid down flat on the bed with Jaden's body hovering over him and staring him down with a lustful glare. He was fearful…but at the same time he wanted this so badly he could already taste it. Jaden smirked and said "does my little one desire my lessons? Dose he want me to give him what he wants?"

Syrus nodded helpless to the seme that now smiled a twisted smile and he said "You must promise me one thing…that you will not breathe a word of what goes on between us to anyone…More still will you do as I ask you if I need your help?"

Syrus nodded again his head swimming with questions but his voice couldn't frame a coherent one with Jaden smiling in that sexy fashion. Jaden smiled and whispered "That's my little one…" He reached to pull off the brown turtleneck Syrus wore and did so in a slow and intentionally teasing manner making Syrus whine and he whispered "Patience love patience.."

But he was far from it as he reached out and kissed him anxiously wanting him to come and to take him as he longed to be taken. Jaden got in between Syrus' legs, and pressed his hips against Syrus'. This caused Syrus to break the kiss for a second to gasp in surprise of his actions, but Jaden wouldn't allow the kiss to end at that. He quickly kissed Syrus again, nibbling on the boy's lower lip gently. Jaden then started to grind against Syrus, which caused the smaller boy to whimper. This single sound caused Jaden to smirk, as he broke the kiss and kiss down Syrus' 

jaw line down to his neck. He kissed Syrus' neck once and then licked it, biting down onto the flesh lightly. Syrus gasped again, and Jaden began to grind against Syrus a little faster and harder. The moans that came from the boy below him made his blood run hot and he pushed further into his hips to further the feeling and he licked and kissed over the newly exposed skin over Syrus' chest which he used to his advantage as he heard the sweet sound of Syrus moaning his name in deep and quick succession. He broke off gently and left the flustered boy panting for breath as he smiled again. He had him under his thumb now.

Jaden got off of him and returned his blazer and shirt to him and said "Come on…if we are late then there will be sever punishment awaiting for us there." Syrus looked at his clothes and whispered "Jaden…why did you accept me now…do you …love me?" Syrus asked innocently. Jaden smiled and he said lovingly "I love you…now hurry before it is too late." He left the room and he smirked when he was alone again. '_Jesse I never lose, and if you won't give in on loving Syrus…I will have to force your hand…make him want to leave you…make him believe that he was using him…worse still make him leave this place…to send him back to North Academy where he belongs and then I…will stand alone and no one will ever oppose me again…little Syrus in putty in my hands now and I can see that I have much work ahead but it's alright…'_

Syrus walked out to meet him in that moment…

'_I can easily break this innocent little angel…'_


	4. Who could refuse?

This has been nagging at me to continue this story and now I think I should continue it, surprisingly I am not dead and I live ^^

Chapter 4: Who could refuse?

Syrus finally made it to the classroom as the late bell chimed and instantly met with Jesse who seemed puzzled by his absence. "Where were you, I came here and found out you weren't here. What held you up?"

Syrus bit his lips and his eyes shifted to the front of the classroom where Jaden sat but softly said "I remembered something I needed to do so…yeah, I'm sorry Jesse."

Jesse smiled and said gently "No worries, next time just tell me when you intend to be late like that." Syrus gave a swift nod before sitting beside him.

Throughout the lesson Syrus' thought strayed to that morning…Jaden had finally given in and made him feel better than he had in so long he forgot how happiness had truly felt until then. His finger brushed over his lips as he realized it was his first kiss and he had given it to his beloved Jaden. What's more he had felt the intensity of what more Jaden was willing to do or how far he would push.

As far as Syrus was concerned it mattered little about what the task would be but the feel Jaden's hands running over his skin made him shiver as it had that morning. His gaze slid to Jaden who dozed lightly and he blushed trying to forget about his overwhelming emotions. Soon class let out for the day and Syrus smiled lightly as he put his textbooks away. "That lecture on ritual traps went on forever didn't it Syrus?" Jesse said lightly.

"Yeah but teachers love to drag stuff like that out…" Syrus nervously said but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaden waiting for him at the door and he turned to Jesse again and said "I'll meet you back at the dorm I have something I need to do okay?"

"Sure just take your time." Jesse said a little confused as Syrus rushed off with a huge smile on his face. Jaden stood outside the school, he was positive Syrus had followed. All it had taken was a simple gesture and he came like a faithful pet would to his master. Jaden counted on that trait to keep suspicious minds from prying into this affair. Syrus finally caught up to him and Jaden said in a low but seductive tone "You came to me…just as I hoped you would…"

"Of course I did…I wanted to be with you…Jaden…." Syrus trailed off to this and Jaden took his hand and then started running which Syrus was completely unprepared for but quickly fell into step beside Jaden. They continued like this until they were deep in the forest area that surrounded the school.

Syrus fought to catch his breath which had been knocked clean out of him. When Jaden finally spoke again "I'm sorry…our dorm room would have been too noticeable and that idiot Hasselberry would have found out our little secret."

"Oh…but why here Jaden? And what did you want to bring me here for?" Syrus questioned to which Jaden drew him closer to him and whispered "Because Syrus…this way nobody will see your innocent body except for me….because I know you want me like mad…"

Syrus blushed deep red to this and looked away "Was I that obvious?"

Jaden chuckled to this and replied "Even a blind man could see it…I knew your eyes were on me nearly all day today…Your body is simply reacting to those bottled up emotions inside of you.."

As if to prove his point Jaden pushed him against the tree trunk and moved to undo the golden blazer "You see I know you better than anyone…and even if you try to lie about what you want to me… I can see right through it…"

The blazer fell from Syrus' shoulders and Jaden smiled seeing his angel writhing with need as a small noise escaped slightly parted lips. Jaden smiled twisted to this and whispered to him "Now…I want you to tell…me something…why is it do you continue to let Jesse fool you?"

"Fool me?" Syrus asked confused as to the turn of the conversation. To which Jaden smirked and whispered to him "Jesses isn't like me…he isn't a good boy like you think…despite how he acts he's hiding a deep secret…"

"A secret, but what kind of secret?" Syrus asked. Jaden smirked and moved to remove the brown turtleneck for the second time in that day and brought Syrus close to him letting his fingers trail over Syrus' back making the boy shiver with pleasure. "A dirty little secret he would never reveal unless he were close to someone…"

"But what do you want me to do about it?" Syrus asked timidly. "Simple" Jaden said mildly, "You must be able to get close to him…I know something troubles him…it's that secret he is forced to carry all by his lonesome…I want you to find out what troubles him so…"

"You want to help Jesse out?" Syrus said in disbelief. Jaden nodded, "If you do this not only will Jesse be better off but…I will reward you as well…"

Syrus didn't know what he meant till Jaden pulled away and let the blood red blazer fall from his shoulders and he moved to remove the black tee shirt he wore under it. Syrus blushed deeper seeing Jaden's toned body for the first time and he timidly reached out to place a delicate hand on his chest feeling how soft the skin was. "Like what you feel?' Jaden purred.

"Yes…you feel so nice…and warm…."Syrus whispered faintly. Jaden smirked and brought their bodies together and whispered "Because you warm me so…I can' help but to feel this way. You make my heart blaze and my body hot."

Syrus looked down and Jaden moved down to lick at his neck and lay kisses along his collarbone. Syrus let a long and surprised cry escape his throat and Jaden smirked in deep satisfaction. He was falling deeper into his trap…with no effort at all…'_Perfect'_ Jaden thought.

Jaden made Syrus look him dead in the eyes and he claimed to younger boy's lips in a fierce kiss slipping inside to taste every inch of the boy's mouth. To which Syrus didn't struggle his bodily instincts kicked in and he instantly challenged Jaden's tongue into a duel and Jaden answered fiercely. Jaden and Syrus soon crashed to the ground as Syrus' emotions made his need more pronounced as he clung to Jaden refusing to let the brunette go for even a moment. Jaden forced Syrus away and Syrus whined in protest, to which Jaden laid a finger gently to his lips. "Shhhh….little one I know you are impatient… but you must take your time…enjoy it…and then let your emotions take you over…but for now my lesson with you must come to its end."

"But why" Syrus whispered trying to hold Jaden in place as he moved to rise. "Because…I wish to guide you little by little sweet one besides…you must return before Jesse knows you are missing…and we wouldn't want more burdening his heart would we?" Jaden said with fake sadness to which Syrus nodded and reluctantly let Jaden go. After pulling themselves together they separated and Syrus moved to return to the Blue dorm and all the while he wondered, '_What could be burdening Jesse' heart whatever it is me and Jaden will fix it no matter what.'_

Mean while Jaden smirked His plan had been set into motion, the sooner Jesse reveled his secret love of Syrus to the boy in question the sooner Jesse's days at duel academy were over.

Yay a cliffy r and r everyone ^^


End file.
